User talk:Maddieworld
Hi, Maddieworld! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Maddieworld page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 19:51, July 29, 2009 Hi! Welcome to the wiki? Where did you find out about it? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 17:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Maddie - Sam Rudi PS: your good at drawing RE: Videos Uploading videos is a simple and straightforward process. When edting an article, you should see the buttons right above the typing box. You should see a "B'" "''I", "AB", a globe, "A", a picture, a megaphone, a sqaure root sign with an n, "⊘", cursive riting, " '-' ", a picture with a green dot, and lastly, a button with a film strip and a green dot. This button, the one at the farthest right, is the Add Video button. When you click it, you'll see a blank space to enter text. Copy and paste the ENTIRE URL (what you see in the Address Bar) into the box. Then, hit "go". From there, it's straightforward. To learn more, see . --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Un-CP Maddieworld; I recived your message on the Un-CP talk page. Actually, I despise that site and have only "contributed" to it to clean an article enough to import it. I attempt to avoid the site as much as physically possible and I hope you do so as well. The site is loaded with taboo and sexual themes, swearing and homosexuality. I strongly request you stay away, for your safety. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Secret Page Want Help? Do something like User:Maddiework/Secret Page & you could make a template. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Friends? hi Maddie I was thinking about making a friends list on my user page.can i add you as a friend?Mech Rider out!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 18:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) (by the way if you don't recognise me,I put the wandoleir pic on my page)